<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чувствуешь меня? (Ya Feel Me?) by FantikBantik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093524">Чувствуешь меня? (Ya Feel Me?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik'>FantikBantik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Hale pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, brief kate argent appearance, stiles and derek are the same age, stilinski's are part of the hale pack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, Стайлзу уже давно было интересно: быть так неприлично горячим – это какое-то особое требование в царстве оборотней или это просто особое условие для стаи Хейлов? Потому что они там все были просто агрессивно привлекательны. Бедное бисексуальное сердце Стайлза с трудом справлялось с этим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чувствуешь меня? (Ya Feel Me?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484992">Ya Feel Me?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo">yodasyoyo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>намек на фемслеш (ноуспойлерз), Семья Хейлов жива, Лора сестра-близнец Дерека, Дерек ровесник Стайлза УРА &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Сколько это займет? – Стайлз постучал пальцами по колену и выглянул из окна джипа. – У меня еще тест по математике не доделан, чтоб ты знал.</p>
<p>– Я в курсе, Стайлз. Господи, мы вообще-то в одном классе учимся. – Брови Дерека хмурились крайне очаровательно.</p>
<p>Еще совсем недавно Стайлзу даже в голову не пришло бы назвать Дерека Хейла или что-то, связанное с ним, очаровательным. Первые несколько лет в старшей школе он думал, что Дерек – просто очередной горячий, раздражающий, недалёкий качок.</p>
<p>Качок-тупица.<br/>Качок-качок.</p>
<p>Стайлз нервно хихикнул, Дерек уставился на него этим своим фирменным взглядом. Он был слишком горяч, когда вот так смотрел.</p>
<p>Очаровательно горяч.</p>
<p>Стайлз в достаточной степени мужик, чтобы признать это.</p>
<p>Не вслух, конечно. Но у себя в голове – да.</p>
<p>М-да. Безответные влюбленности – худшее в жизни.</p>
<p>– Хочешь, поспрашиваю тебя немного по теме, пока мы ждём? – вздохнув, спросил Дерек. На нём была чёрная кожаная куртка, и он сидел, скрестив руки на груди. Даже в этом полумраке, освещенном только тусклыми оранжевыми огнями уличных фонарей, Стайлз не отказывал себе в том, чтобы представить, как от этого жеста напряглись мускулы Дерека.</p>
<p>– Не, не надо, – ответил он, бездумно облизнув губы. – Это может подождать.</p>
<p>– Как хочешь, – недовольно фыркнул Дерек, но настаивать не стал, так что Стайлз отвернулся к окну. В сторону от Дерека Хейла и его невероятно горячего, мускулистого, оборотнического всего.</p>
<p>В конце концов, если у него позорно встанет прямо в машине, то Дерек это сможет унюхать.</p>
<p>Господи боже. Всё это слишком несправедливо.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, Стайлзу уже давно было интересно: быть так неприлично горячим – это какое-то особое требование в царстве оборотней или это просто особое условие для стаи Хейлов? Потому что они там все были просто агрессивно привлекательны. Бедное бисексуальное сердце Стайлза с трудом справлялось с этим.</p>
<p>А Дерек? Этот парень вообще, кажется, был самым привлекательным в мире.</p>
<p>Прошёл примерно год с тех пор, как Стайлз узнал о том, что оборотни существуют. Тогда пришлый альфа укусил Скотта, когда они шатались ночью в заповеднике. И Талия Хейл, мама Дерека и альфа Бикон Хиллз, разобралась с тем чужаком и пригласила Скотта в свою стаю. Стайлз же, ну, он просто сам себя присоединил, так сказать. Они ведь со Скоттом были неразлучны с пяти лет, так что никакие мохнатые проблемы его лучшего друга не могли встать между ними.</p>
<p>Потом, спустя пару месяцев, Стайлз без спроса влез в драку с вендиго, и ему удалось провернуть трюк с рябиновой пылью и спасти день. Так что Дитон, эмиссар стаи Хейлов, объявил, что Стайлз никто иной, как искра.</p>
<p>Конечно, вся эта история с искрой была запутанной, удивительной и немного ужасающей, но, если в двух словах, то это означало, что у Стайлза был потенциал для исполнения кое-какой магии низкого уровня, а еще – в нём были скрытые эмпатические способности.</p>
<p>С того момента, как в нём обнаружилось это призвание быть искрой, Стайлз проделал путь от статуса бедного родственника, которого все терпят, до полноправного члена стаи. Хейлы рассказали всё его отцу, и семья Стилински была принята с распростертыми объятиями. Стайлз проходил обучение у Дитона, был вовлечён в дела стаи и проводил кучу времени в доме Хейлов, окруженный чересчур привлекательными оборотнями так часто, как ему хотелось. Это было одновременно странно и круто и включало в себя намного больше объятий и меток запаха, чем он мог себе представить.</p>
<p>Но это нормально. Он был в полном порядке. Потому что являлся частью чего-то, понимаете? И все они вроде бы приняли его… ну, кроме Дерека.</p>
<p>Хотя нет. Так говорить несправедливо. Потому что Дерек принимал его. Он разговаривал со Стайлзом, присматривал за ним, и они просто бесконечно спорили. Нет сомнений, что они были одной стаей, просто…</p>
<p>Они не прикасались друг к другу.</p>
<p>Никогда.</p>
<p>Никаких обнимашек, обнюхиваний или обычных мимолетных касаний.</p>
<p>И это так чертовски сильно бросалось в глаза, потому что каждый член стаи именно так и взаимодействовал со Стайлзом. Постоянно.</p>
<p>Да сам Дерек точно так же вёл себя со всей стаей, с каждым ее членом… кроме Стайлза.</p>
<p>Стайлз думал, может, Дерек знал о его влюблённости. Он мог, например, почуять это на нём, и поэтому старался держать дистанцию. Может, он так делал, чтобы не подавать ему ложных надежд или какого-то еще дерьма ради. Или, может быть, чувства Стайлза заставляли его испытывать неловкость. Трудно было сказать.</p>
<p>Так или иначе, когда Дерек предложил ему пойти с ним на супер секретную слежку, о которой Талия совершенно точно не знала, Стайлз сильно удивился.</p>
<p>– Эй, смотри, вот она… – Дерек прислонился к окну джипа, глядя на белокурую девушку, только что вышедшую из «Арби».</p>
<p>– Да, вижу, – Стайлз наклонился поближе, почти к Дереку впритык, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и конечно, он заметил, как тот сразу же дёрнулся. Что было абсолютно смешно. Они в машине. Здесь буквально было некуда деться. Стайлз придушил свои раненные чувства и вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь считать ее? – спросил Дерек.</p>
<p>– Так вот зачем ты меня позвал? Ты хочешь, чтобы я это отсюда сделал? – Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, удивленно подняв брови. – Ты сейчас серьезно? Чувак, может, если я поговорю с ней или, не знаю, прикоснусь к ее руке…</p>
<p>Но даже это не давало никаких гарантий. Стайлз практиковался с Дитоном, но его предполагаемая эмпатия не сильно развилась дальше способности распознать простейшие и ярко выраженные эмоции. Если кто-то был супер счастлив или супер сильно грустил, Стайлз мог взять этого кого-то за руку и уловить что-то, почувствовать эмоцию. Штука была в том, что если кто-то был очень сильно счастлив или несчастлив, это, блин, и так было очевидно. Без всяких там эмпатических сил. Так что в этом смысле он был слегка так бесполезен, если честно. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаловался. Ну, по крайней мере, нечасто.</p>
<p>Дерек щёлкнул челюстью и прищурился.</p>
<p>– Но нам нужно знать. Лора, она не… Я… В этой девушке есть что-то такое, понимаешь? – Он ткнул пальцем в блондинку, пересекавшую в этот момент парковку.</p>
<p>– А ты уверен, что не ведешь себя как гиперопекающий братец? Твоя сестра-близнец не обязана отчитываться перед тобой, с кем она встречается.</p>
<p>– Если бы Скотт начал вести себя беспечно, вечно нервничал и отказывался говорить с тобой о человеке, с которым встречается…</p>
<p>– Я бы уважал его выбор.</p>
<p>Дерек насмешливо фыркнул, а Стайлз почувствовал, как краснеют его щёки. Ладно. Может, в чём-то Дерек и был прав.</p>
<p>– Ладно, чтоб тебя! – огрызнулся он. – Оставайся в машине.</p>
<p>Стайлз расстегнул ремень безопасности, но в этот же момент Дерек схватил его за руку, с силой сжав пальцы на клетчатой ткани рубашки.</p>
<p>– Ты что делаешь?</p>
<p>Это было так неожиданно, что Стайлз уставился вниз, на то, как Дерек держал его за предплечье, а тот смущенно прочистил горло и убрал руку.</p>
<p>– Прости, – довольно резко сказал Дерек.</p>
<p>Стайлз взглянул на него, и в плохом освещении машины было довольно трудно определить наверняка, но ему показалось, что Дерек покраснел.</p>
<p>– Я, эм… – Стайлз шумно сглотнул, – я просто выйду и попробую прочесть ее.</p>
<p>– Но… – Дерек явно сомневался. – Что если я прав? Тогда это слишком опасно.</p>
<p>– Ты же хочешь разобраться, стоит ли ей доверять? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – Тогда мне нужно подобраться к ней поближе.</p>
<p>– Блядь. – Дерек сжал свои колени так сильно, что костяшки стали белыми. – Блядь, – повторил он, следя взглядом за блондинкой. Та всё еще шла вдоль парковки. – Ладно. Но я иду с тобой.</p>
<p>– Дерек, вряд ли она такое уж зло во плоти, это…</p>
<p>– Не спорь.</p>
<p>– Блин, ладно. – Они оба вылезли из джипа, захлопнув двери за собой. – Хорошо, – пробормотал Стайлз, понимая, что Дерек всё равно услышит его, – просто следуй за мной.</p>
<p>Выбрав путь, на котором он наверняка пересечётся с этой девушкой, Стайлз сказал уже немного громче:</p>
<p>– Это так похоже на тебя, чувак. Ты никогда не можешь признать, когда ошибаешься.</p>
<p>Дерек хмуро посмотрел на него, ускорив шаг, чтобы не отставать, и прошипел:</p>
<p>– О чём это ты?</p>
<p>– Я говорю, что лакросс – лучшая игра. В ней много нюансов. Она более, не знаю, элегантная. – Это привычный уже аргумент. И это то, о чем они довольно часто говорили последние несколько месяцев. Стайлз уловил тот момент, когда Дерек начал его понимать, что он от него хочет.</p>
<p>– Лакросс вообще не из той лиги, что баскетбол.</p>
<p>– Да конечно, это всё, что ты можешь сказать, – ответил Стайлз, одним глазом следя за целью. – Но давай будем честными, мы оба знаем…</p>
<p>– Баскетболист университетской команды, – Дерек указал на себя, а потом ухмыльнулся. – А ты разве не греешь скамейку запасных во время лакросс игр?</p>
<p>– Это удар ниже пояса, – бросил Стайлз. – Если бы я захотел играть в баскетбол, я бы наверняка попал в команду. – Он склонил голову и изобразил задумчивость. – Думаю, там всё гораздо проще и… О боже, простите, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>Он врезался прямо в блондинку и прикоснулся к ее руке. Кожа к коже. Всё, как и планировалось. Она тут же отступила назад.</p>
<p>– Смотри, куда идешь, – бросила в ответ она.</p>
<p>– Извините. Виноват, признаю. – Стайлз поднял руки вверх, показывая полное раскаяние и сожаление. Он постарался сохранять спокойствие, но у него плохо получалось, потому что внезапно в животе возникло такое ощущение, как будто там выросла ледяная глыба. Стайлз надеялся, что он не выглядел таким же бледным и трясущимся от эмоций, как он себя ощущал.</p>
<p>Девушка внимательно посмотрела на него, а потом на Дерека. Она была совсем молодой, на вид ей можно было дать около двадцати двух-трех максимум. Наверное. Светлые, почти белые волосы спускались до плеч. Она оглядела их, и ее губы изогнулись в кривой улыбке. У нее были красивые глаза, но… до странного пустые. Теперь, когда Стайлз смог к ней прикоснуться, он мог видеть, как вокруг нее словно волнами исходили потоки негативной энергии. Это было похоже на ауру, горькую и холодную. Голубые, как лёд глаза и мёртвая улыбка.</p>
<p>Стайлз отошел чуть назад, ближе к Дереку, стоявшему прямо позади него. Он был тёплым и источал уверенность.</p>
<p>– Что ж, – начал Стайлз голосом, гораздо тоньше своего обычного, – хорошего вам вечера, и простите еще раз.</p>
<p>Он схватил Дерека за рукав куртки и потащил его прямо к «Арби». Стайлз почти физически ощущал на себе тяжесть взгляда, так похожего на змеиный, которым девушка сверлила его спину.</p>
<p>– И что мы здесь делаем? – громко прошептал Дерек.</p>
<p>Стайлз даже не удосужился ответить. Просто затянул его внутрь и плюхнулся на ближайший свободный стул. Это странное, холодное ощущение пустоты никак не уходило. По правде сказать, оно даже становилось всё сильнее. У Стайлза начали стучать зубы.</p>
<p>Дерек присел напротив него.</p>
<p>– Ну и?</p>
<p>– А ты уверен, что Лора встречается с ней? – просил Стайлз, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы немного согреться.</p>
<p>Дерек коротко кивнул в ответ.</p>
<p>– А что? – Он скользнул взглядом по его рукам, которые постепенно приобретали всё более синий оттенок. – Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>Стайлз проигнорировал вопрос, вместо этого посмотрел в окно, следя за блондинкой, которая как раз садилась в старый серый Додж.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь рассмотреть номера отсюда?</p>
<p>Дерек замер, скользнул взглядом к окну и снова молча кивнул.</p>
<p>– Запомни номер ее машины.</p>
<p>– Так что, получается, я был прав? – спросил Дерек. – Она не... Она не хороший человек?</p>
<p>– Мне она не нравится. – Стайлз дрожал всем телом, ощущение, что его сковывало льдом, усиливалось. – Она как рептилия, или робот, или не знаю, кто вообще. Очень странная. – На самом деле, понятное дело, она была обычным человеком, просто в ней не было ничего от тех привычных ощущений, которые вызывали в нём люди. Как правило, если он пробовал кого-то прочесть, то чувствовал что-то вроде гудения или покалывания, эмоции проникали в него словно радиоволны, нечёткие, расплывчатые. С этой девушкой не было ничего, кроме арктической необъятной пустоты.</p>
<p>– Хм. – Дерек задумчиво прикусил губу. Он достал из кармана телефон, поясняя: – Мне надо поговорить с Лорой.</p>
<p>– Под-дожди, – Стайлз поднял дрожавшую руку, – д-давай с папой с-свяжемся, он пров-верит её н-н-номера. У нас б-будет больше инфы о н-ней... или.. не з-зна-аю, ее имя? Что-то?</p>
<p>– Серьёзно, Стайлз, что с тобой? Ты как себя чувствуешь? – Дерек выглядел разозленным.</p>
<p>– Д-да не з-знаю я! – Стайлз обнял себя, неловко стискивая руки на плечах. – Она была... такой холод-д-дной, пустой. Я н-не могу... – Он моргнул, с трудом сглотнул густую слюну. – Не м-могу теп-п-перь с-согреться.</p>
<p>Дерек посмотрел на него внимательно, но на этот раз в его взгляде была скорее обеспокоенность, как показалось Стайлзу. Через мгновение тот выдохнул и стянул с себя куртку.</p>
<p>– Вот, надень ее.</p>
<p>Стайлз смутился, но не стал отказываться и завернулся в предложенную Дереком вещь. Куртка была тёплой и пахла просто восхитительно, но этого было недостаточно. Как будто холод рождался прямо внутри него.</p>
<p>– П-поз-з-звони моему отцу, – попросил он, – п-пусть номера п-проверит.</p>
<p>– Стайлз...</p>
<p>– Д-давай!</p>
<p>Дерек снова достал телефон и набрал его отца, продолжая обеспокоенно смотреть на Стайлза всё время, пока шли гудки и пока оставался на линии, а его отец пробивал номера машины. Как выяснилось, девушку звали Кейт Арджент, и у нее была как минимум одна запись о приводе. Стайлз слышал голос отца, который говорил, чтобы они не следили сами за ней и что он поговорит об этом с Талией. Что они сами с этим разберутся.</p>
<p>Дерек повесил трубку и поднялся с сиденья.</p>
<p>– Ты ужасно выглядишь, – прямо сказал он. – Давай я тебе куплю что-нибудь попить. Кофе или...</p>
<p>Стайлз покачал головой. Он инстинктивно понимал, что это ничем ему не поможет. Он примерно представлял, чем всё это может закончится, и – о боже – Стайлз не станет говорить о своих предположениях вслух. Не Дереку.</p>
<p>– Я б-буду в пор-рядке, – заикаясь, пробормотал он и плотнее завернулся в куртку Дерека. – Дав-в-ай в-вернемся в м-машину.</p>
<p>– Но...</p>
<p>– В-в-в машину, – Стайлз поднялся, сделал несколько шагов, но никак не мог перестать дрожать всем телом. Дерек подошел ближе, почти вплотную, Стайлз оглянулся и заметил, что тот смотрел на него большими глазами, сильно напуганный его состоянием. К сожалению, Дерек был из тех людей, что вечно сублимируют страх в раздражительность.</p>
<p>– Ты чёртов упрямый баран! Боже, мне стоит позвонить Дитону или...</p>
<p>– Н-нет! П-просто... можешь... – Стайлз сглотнул.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>Стайлз засунул своё стеснение поглубже, наклонил голову и едва слышно попросил:</p>
<p>– Т-ты не м-мог б-бы взять м-меня з-за руку?</p>
<p>Была надежда, что если ему удастся прочесть еще кого-то, то это, возможно, как-нибудь заместит в нём то, что сделало с ним прикосновение к Кейт. </p>
<p>Дерек ничего не ответил сначала, и когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, то что-то внутри сжалось от разочарования. Всё – от сгорбленных плеч до зажмуренных глаз, как будто он стоял перед едущей прямо на него фурой, – буквально всё в Дереке так и кричало о его нежелании прикасаться к нему.</p>
<p>– Д-да л-ладно, – пробормотал Стайлз, почувствовав, как дрожь начала нарастать. – Не б-беспокойся, я... Я... – Он попытался сделать еще шаг вперед, но ноги внезапно стали ватными, а колени будто превратились в желе. И Стайлз не был уверен в этот момент, в чём была причина: в леденящем холоде, разраставшемся в его теле или в полном, сокрушительном разочаровании от того, что его отвергли. Стайлз отошёл немного вперед – и подальше от Дерека, – но тот сразу же оказался рядом и подхватил его под руку.</p>
<p>Потом, глубоко вздохнув, Дерек медленно и почти уверенно взял Стайлза за руку.</p>
<p>Стайлз был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сказать на это. Он просто пялился на то, как соединились их ладони и пальцы, кожа к коже.</p>
<p>Это... Это не было похоже на то, что он ожидал почувствовать.</p>
<p>Совсем не то.</p>
<p>Словно нити, тёплые золотые нити начали оплетать его руку, отгоняя холод, смешиваясь с ним. Убивая даже намёк на лёденящее чувство. Он не мог видеть их, но мог ощутить, что они из себя представляли. Такого не было еще ни с кем до этого.</p>
<p>– Ты... Я н-нравлюсь тебе. Нравлюсь! Я тебе нравлюсь, – выпалил он. – О мой бог!</p>
<p>– Заткнись уже, Стайлз, – усмехнулся Дерек. Он покраснел и не смотрел даже на Стайлза, но вдруг всё обрело смысл.</p>
<p>– Так вот поч-чему ты никогда не п-прикасался ко мне! Потому ч-что ты боялся, что я случайно прочту тебя и пойму это! О боже! О. Боже. Мой.</p>
<p>– Я прибью тебя. – Дерек сколько угодно мог угрожать ему убийством на словах, но Стайлз теперь был способен распознать его настоящие чувства, каждую долю его недовольства, рассеянного разочарования, пронизанных толикой беспокойства, потому что – чёрт подери! – Стайлз до сих пор так и не сказал ничего в ответ.</p>
<p>Стайлз поднял свободную руку и, обхватив Дерека за шею, неуклюже притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.</p>
<p>Дерек издал странный звук, словно его голос сломался, но почти сразу ответил Стайлзу.</p>
<p>Когда они разомкнули губы, Стайлз почувствовал, что ему снова было тепло. Он был счастлив. В безопасности. И никаких признаков недавнего холода. У Дерека покраснели щёки, а еще он почти что улыбался.</p>
<p>– Не могу поверить, что я тебе нравлюсь, – сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.</p>
<p>– Да, да, это вообще не повод так много говорить об этом, – заворчал Дерек и притянул его к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>